


Just A Minute

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Pushing Daisies
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impossible comes at a high price and there's never enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Minute

He listens dispassionately as the pie-maker stammers an explanation of his impossible gift. The universe must remain in balance, it seems - in order for Penny to live again, at least for longer than a minute, someone else would have to die in her place.

There was a time not so long ago when he would have released his captives then and there. He used to care about such things.

"Wait," the girl chimes in, interrupting his thoughts. "Let's talk about this."

It's the first lesson he learned about being a villain, to never let his guard down, yet the girl keeps chipping away at his defenses, asking him inane questions like where he's from and what his favorite ice cream flavor is. (He winces - that one hits close to home.) It all seems so maddeningly familiar.

She coaxes conversation out of him for nearly half an hour before he turns back to the pie-maker, shoulders sagging. "One minute?"

The look of terror on the man's face is replaced by one of understanding as he nods. "Yeah."

He removes his goggles, revealing sad blue eyes that make his face look even paler. "Do it."

It won't be long enough, of course - an eternity wouldn't be long enough to atone for what he's done. At least this time he'll be able to say goodbye.

 

Chuck stays by his side, holding his gloved hand long after the minute ends, her eyes brimming with sympathy he knows he doesn't deserve. Eventually, despite everyone else's protests, she sends him packing along with a freshly baked Cherry Apple Delight. At some point a previous metaphor will come back to him and he'll find the whole thing bitterly ironic, but he's too numb to think about much of anything at the moment.

"Wasn't that one of your mood-enhancing pies?" Ned whispers to her after he's gone.

"He looked like he needed it. Why are you whispering?"

"... I'm not sure."


End file.
